


Birthday

by TiredTeadrinkingWriter



Category: Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Ehehe, F/M, Fluff, a lot of fluff, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredTeadrinkingWriter/pseuds/TiredTeadrinkingWriter
Summary: Loki wakes up to find you singing in the kitchen, when some truth is spoken





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so sorry for mistakes. This is for my friend whose birthday is today! I would love feedback.

The clock was around 9am when Loki woke up to the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. You were standing in the kitchen singing ‘If I were a boy’ while making come pancakes. 

“I’d put myself first. And make the rules as I go…” you sang, filling Loki’s head with happiness he had never even hoped for. He got out of the bed, only wearing a pair of sweatpants. He walked out to you, quietly, so that you wouldn’t hear him and keep singing. 

“But you’re just a boy. You don’t understand.” You sang, thinking you were completely alone. He walked up to you, quietly, and stood next to you. 

“Oh my god Loki. I was about to hit you,” you said, making him chuckle of the thought. Your white nightdress, messed hair and beautiful face made you look like a goddess. More than when you were dressed, even though you looked gorgeous as Hel then too. 

“You look beautiful love.” he said and walked up to your back. He wrapped his arms around your waist, and leaned into you. His cold   
chest hit your bare skin, giving you a light, yet refreshing, shiver. He kept smiling.   
“Your voice sounds fantastic.” He whispered, now making you chuckle. You hated singing, and had always thought that you sounded horrible. 

“Thank you,” you whispered. He rested his head on your shoulder. The two of you just stood like that for a moment. It was wonderful. Even though he had just woken up, his scent was amazing. 

“Happy birthday.” He said. You were happy for a moment before confusion hit you. You had never told him when your birthday was. How did he know? You put the food aside, and turned to face him. He was smiling mischievously, but his deep, blue eyes showed true love. 

“I haven’t told you when my birthday is.” You stated, trying not to get affected by his smile. 

“So I’m right? It’s your birthday?” he asked. 

“Well. Yes.” You said. His smile disappeared, and he looked confused at you. 

“You don’t like having your birthday dear?” he asked like a confused little puppy. 

“I don’t. I never had a family so… I never really had a birthday party or anyone to celebrate it with. It just reminds me of what I never had.” You said, tearing up lightly. He smiled again, but now sympathetic. He probably knew how it felt. 

“You don’t get to be sad. Not today my love.” he whispered and leaned in and kissed you. How he made morning-breath not gross was a question you had to care for later, because right now, in the moment, he was all you cared about. He pulled back, looking deeply into your eyes. 

“I shall make you the happiest woman in all of the nine realms. Let me take you anywhere.” He said, smiling, really wanting you to be happy. 

“What about we eat before going on adventures?” you asked. He chuckled and pulled you closer in his embrace. You wrapped your arms around his neck, and he kissed your forehead. 

“Of course Love. Anything for you.”


End file.
